


Silver Light

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Aramis realizes he is in love with Porthos, it's after seeing his patronus for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Light

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request for portamis in an HP setting. I, of course, will take any opportunity to be a sap about patronus...es (patroni?).

Aramis realizes he's in love with Porthos the first time he sees his patronus. 

It’s a simple matter, really. Before then, his affection for Porthos was clear – how could he not care for his best friend, in the end?

The spell isn’t simple. It takes Aramis years to master it, even with his proficiency for charms (“It’s because I’m just that charming,” he tells Porthos once during their houses’ joint class in fifth year, and he remembers how rich and deep Porthos’ laugh was in that moment, still remembers it now and feels warmed - remembers looking over his shoulder as he made his way back towards the dungeons to get to his common room, Porthos leaving towards the kitchens for his, remembers wishing he could hear Porthos laugh again and again). 

He knows what his patronus will look like, likely, once it emerges. He pictures some kind of cat. Despite the fact that he isn’t actually a fan of cats, Porthos has called him one enough times that the affiliation has stuck even amongst people he hasn't had the pleasure of knowing yet (and he does so love the pleasure of knowing others). He’d settle for something like a hawk, too, with their keen eyes and shrewd sense of the world around them (saying that last part would get Porthos to snort, loudly, because he is a cruel betrayer). 

But no, when the patronus emerges, finally, forms into something cohesive beyond the wisp of silver from the edge of his wand – centered around his happiest memories, his best memories, all memories of Porthos – it isn’t a cat that forms into the silver light of the patronus spell. Instead, it’s the stocky, intimidating build of a large dog – with the kindest face. It circles through the air around Aramis, any ferocity in the set of its jaw belied by the softness to its eyes as it settles somewhere above Aramis’ shoulder and eventually fades away into the air. Even with it gone, Aramis is breathless.

More so when he looks to where Porthos is practicing his own charm, and the creature stretching through that silver light flutters, shifts a little with each long flap and flag of feathers. A peacock settles on Porthos’ shoulder, head bowed as if letting a low string of music from its throat, even if it is a silent specter. Porthos’ smile is warm and gentle as he looks at it and watches it fade away, the patronus creature trying to linger as long as it’s able. Porthos looks sad to see it go - looks after the ghost with such longing. 

Their eyes meet and Porthos’ eyes crinkle around his wide smile, and something thuds down hard into Aramis’ heart, that deep, unsettling certainty that he has never been so blind in his life. It hurts, but at the same time it is a comforting weight that settles inside of himself – and he smiles back, delirious with it.


End file.
